


Anywhere Else But Here

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava and Sara go apartment-hunting.





	Anywhere Else But Here

“Sara, I think I’ve put this off for too long,” Ava says, looking up from the paperwork scattered over her home desk.

“What is it?” Sara asks. 

“I need to get a new place. I have two full-grown cats, and I think they need more space.”

Ebony purrs like she knows what they’re saying.

“That’s right,” Sara coos. “We’re talking about you!”

“I just want them to have room, you know?”

“Could I have a key too? I know I usually stay on the Waverider, but it’d be nice to have a place here.”

“Yeah. That’s actually why I was asking. I was wondering if you’d want to help me pick it out.”

Sara blinks a few times and smiles. “Yeah. I’d really like that.”

 

Ava rejects the first apartment she tries when she overhears one of the tenants complaining about the pest problem. She takes Sara to the next one.

The landlord barely speaks. He just glares at them.

“So, do you allow cats?” Ava asks cheerfully.

He stares at them and shakes his head menacingly.

“Because on your website-”

Sara grabs Ava’s hand and runs. 

“I think we just avoided a horror movie villain,” Sara says. 

“Yeah. Let’s see the one under the malt shop.”

This landlord seems friendlier than the other one. He smiles at them as he unlocks the door.

Sara and Ava walk around. Sara nods like she thinks it’s tolerable.

“What do you think?” Sara asks when the landlord is out of sight.

“Honestly, it kind of smells like grease.”

Sara sniffs the air.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’d want to fall asleep with that odor in my nose.”

“Next one?” Ava says. 

Sara walks into the next apartment. It’s clean and fairly nice. Ava nods approvingly.

Sara hears a grumbling and looks up. She sees the lights of a plane fly over, and the window shakes. Sara sighs.

They look at a place underneath a library. Ava looks totally charmed by it. 

“I could just go upstairs and check out books!” Ava says. She looks in every room, smelling for messes and looking for bugs. It must come up clean, because Ava looks delighted.

“This place is great, but there’s no way I can afford it,” Ava says. She’s looking a little sadder now.

“Don’t worry, angel. I know a guy.”

 

“I can’t believe your ex-boyfriend bought this place for us,” Ava says. She takes Ebony and Ivory out of their carriers. The cats sniff around their new home. 

Ava takes down the first on a stack of books she has and starts reading. She sits in a brand new giant beanbag chair Oliver had gifted them, and Sara grabs a blanket and sits next to her. Ivory and Ebony jump on opposite sides of them, and Ava can’t stop smiling.


End file.
